Sonic & Keychains
by BlackCherry93
Summary: The Heartless invade Sonic's world, so... You know. Rated T for Heart Stealing and maybe more later on.
1. Prolouge: Questions of the Heart

Sonic & Keychains, a Sonic and Kingdom Hearts crossover

Prologue – Questions of the Heart

* * *

The heart…

Light alone cannot make it.

Darkness is also needed.

But what would happen if darkness were taken away?

Is there an answer to my question?

If there is, I would like to find out.

**Next time, it will begin…**

R&R Please!


	2. The First Two Victims

Station Square – Beach

Sonic & Keychains, a Sonic and Kingdom Hearts crossover

Chp. 2 – The First Two Victims

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Station Square – Beach

10:34 A.M. June 17, 2007

Shadow is taking a walk on the beach right now. _Today was definitely a good day to go to the beach_, Shadow thought. All of a sudden, a dark cloud appeared. "What in the world," Shadow started to ask but he couldn't finish as an unknown monster appeared in front of him. He had his weapons but he was in public! _This isn't a good time for a fight_, Shadow thought, _I'll have to find some place safe_. He left the beach via Chaos Control.

Night Babylon – Outside Club "Rouge"

10:43 A.M. June 17, 2007

"You forgot and used your sword, gun, or Chaos Blast, didn't you," Rouge asked. Shadow shakes his head. "Please be serious, Shadow," Rouge said. Shadow then explained what happened at the beach. "Oh my god," Rouge went like. Behind Shadow another one of the odd monsters appeared. Shadow got out his gun and shot it. Nothing. The same happened with a sword. There had to be some weakness. Then it stole something from Rouge and left. "Rouge," Shadow yelled.

Mystic Ruins – Tails' House

11:00 A.M. June 17, 2007

Tails wasn't happy right now. He was sad. Tails said, "Sonic. Out of all people, it had to take something from Sonic. Something Sonic needed. But what?"

**TO BE CONTINUNED…**

R&R Please!


	3. Discoveries

Sonic & Keychains, a Sonic and Kingdom Hearts crossover

Chp. 2 - Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Night Babylon – Outside Club "Rouge"

2:45 P.M. June 17, 2007

Shadow is wondering what to do. His weapons are useless. He's still in public. Rouge is gone. Shadow thought, _I'll let them take whatever-it-toke from Rouge from me too. I can't fight them. I just want to be with Rouge. _Then a group of them came. Shadow said, "Just take it. You can have it." Seeing that Shadow wasn't going to fight them, one of them went for him. It started to take that something from Shadow. _It won't be much longer Rouge_, Shadow thought. Suddenly, a bright light flashed. When the light vanished, Shadow was still there, but the monsters were gone. "There was something about me that made me survive that," Shadow said. Shadow still had a desire to be with Rouge.

Mystic Ruins – Forest

3:00 P.M. June 17, 2007

Tails is where Sonic lost Whatever-it-was earlier that same day. A bigger monster than the ones from that very morning attacked Tails. Tails dodged all the attacks as best as he could. It was too powerful. Tails said while holding back his tears near Sonic's motionless body after a while, "Sonic…why did it have to be you? SONIC!!" Tails burst into tears. Sonic's body flashed. Then he got up (Tails didn't notice as he's crying about Sonic still). Seeing the monster, Sonic speeds over and grabs it believing it hurt Tails. Sonic yelled, "You leave Tails alone! Do you hear me!? DO YOU HEAR ME??" Then it vanished into thin air. Tails then wiped his tears away and got back up. He was shocked to see Sonic standing. Sonic asked, "Tails, how 'bout we go to your place?" Tails agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUNED…**

R&R Please!


	4. Arrival

Sonic & Keychains, a Sonic and Kingdom Hearts crossover

Chp. 3 – Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I ALSO DON'T own Sora, Riku, Kairi, the heartless, and the keyblades. They belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Mystic Ruins – Near Tails' House  
3:25 P.M. June 17, 2007

Sonic and Tails happen to be in the field where they battled the Egg Hornet. But something wasn't right. There was a girl – a human girl. Tails asked, "Um, Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Sonic gave Tails a disapproving look due to the fact he just talked to a stranger. The girl answered, "Just looking at the sky and ocean. It reminds me so much of home." Now Sonic wanted some answers. "If you don't live here, then where do you live," Sonic asked. Tails giggled. She turned and gasped. A group of the mysterious monsters arrived and they went after the girl. "Wait your turn, dang it," Sonic said as he went into a position to use Chaos Blast. Tails knew only Shadow could use Chaos Blast though. Sonic promptly did something similar to Chaos Blast, but it wasn't the same as it removed the monsters and Tails and the girl weren't harmed at all. The girl then answered, "It's not on this world." Tails decided something. He then asked, "What's your name?" Sonic slapped himself for not asking earlier. The girl replied, "My name is Kairi, and you two?"

"I'm Sonic," Sonic answered.

"And I'm Tails," Tails said, "Do you know anything about those monsters, Kairi?" Kairi then explained to Sonic and Tails what those monsters where, _Heartless_, and what they wanted – Hearts.

Station Square – Downtown  
3:33 P.M. June 17, 2007

Shadow has learned that he isn't alone. Plenty of people have lost loved ones to the Heartless (Remember, only Sonic, Tails, and Kairi know this). _Curse those blasted monsters. They went and ruined a lot of peoples' lives_, Shadow thought. Shadow had nothing to fight them with. He wanted to be with Rouge still. Everyone except for Shadow hid because two male strangers with odd weapons appeared. One of them, with gray hair, said, "We've had no problems so far."

The other one, with brown hair, asked, "Yeah, but what about that person (He's talking about Shadow as everyone else in the area hid)?"

"Short, red and black, most likely not," the Gray-haired one answered. Shadow had heard them, and Chaos Controlled behind them, then used his air shoes (As Sonic Battle called them) to get to their eye level and tapped both males on the shoulder. "How did you-," The brown-haired one started to say, but Shadow answered, "You two must not live around here 'cause just about everyone in this area knows who I am. Who are you two anyway? And what are you doing here?"

The gray-haired one doesn't like the looks of Shadow at all. The brown-haired one said that it didn't matter. The gray-haired one then attacked Shadow. _Good thing I brought my sword anyway_, Shadow thought.

They were evenly matched. Shadow used his speed to dodge every single attack while his attacks bounced off (A.K.A. did no damage) of his foe. Shadow wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. _No. I can't lose here. I won't lose when Rouge isn't OK. I JUST WON'T_, Shadow thought. A brief light appeared and an odd weapon appeared in Shadow's free hand. His foe lunged at him, and Shadow put his new weapon out to block the attack. It worked. The gray-haired male stopped and asked, "How long did you have that up your sleeve?"

Shadow replied, "1. I don't have a shirt on and 2. I only just got it as you were most likely preparing for that last attack." The gray-haired one was confused. The brown-haired one said, "Well, I didn't see that coming, but we can definitely trust him." They then introduced themselves, the gray-hair's name is Riku and the brown-hair's – Sora. They explained the Heartless, Hearts, the Keyblade (due to the fact Shadow has one), and their journeys.

**TO BE CONTINUNED…**

R&R Please!


End file.
